The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, given the name, ‘TNVERA’. Veronica is in the family Plantaginaceae (formerly Scrophulariaceae). This new cultivar was found as a naturally occurring branch mutation at the nursery in Canby, Oreg. of Veronica hybrid ‘Giles Van Hees’, an unpatented plant. Compared to the mother plant, Veronica hybrid ‘Giles Van Hees’, the new cultivar has a larger plant size with larger inflorescences, darker pink flowers, and greater vigor. Compared to Veronica spicata ‘Rotfuchs’ RED FOX, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is shorter with larger flowers. Compared to the other pink flowering Veronica on the market, the new cultivar has a more compact habit, darker flowers, and is more free-flowering.
The new cultivar exhibits the following characteristics:                1. warm pink flowers in free flowering spikes, with some rebloom in late summer,        2. a compact, slow spreading, low mounding habit,        3. excellent dense branching with flower spikes at end of every branch,        4. medium green leaves,        5. excellent vigor, and        6. good garden performance.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.